gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki
An encyclopedia for George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series that . For the TV series-specific Wikia, please visit the Game of Thrones Wiki. Please note that this wiki contains SPOILERS for all novels and short stories released to date. since May 2008. '''A Song of Ice and Fire is a series of epic fantasy novels written by American novelist and screenwriter George R.R. Martin. He began writing the series in 1991 and the first volume was published in 1996. Originally envisaged as a trilogy, there are now five published novels in the series with two more planned. There are also two novellas which act as prequels to the novels, with several more planned, and three other novellas consisting of excerpts from the main novels. The story of A Song of Ice and Fire takes place in a fictional world, primarily upon a continent called Westeros but also on a large landmass to the east, known as Essos. Most of the characters are human but as the series progresses other races are introduced, such as the cold and menacing Others from the far North and fire-breathing dragons from the East, both races thought to be extinct. There are three principal storylines in the series... Read more > Barristan Selmy– most commonly known in Westeros as Barristan the Bold, is a famed knight, the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard of King Robert Baratheon and current Lord Commander of the Queensguard of Daenerys Targaryen. Selmy is a supporting character in the first three books in the series. He does not appear in the fourth volume, but in A Dance with Dragons, he becomes a POV character. Read more > Which POV (Point Of View) character is your favorite? Aeron Greyjoy Areo Hotah Arianne Martell Arya Stark Arys Oakheart Asha Greyjoy Bran Stark Brienne of Tarth Catelyn Stark Cersei Lannister Daenerys Targaryen Davos Seaworth Eddard Stark Jaime Lannister Jon Snow Samwell Tarly Sansa Stark Theon Greyjoy Tyrion Lannister Victarian Greyjoy 2615 users voted in our last poll, with over 60% asserting that House Targaryen will claim the Iron Throne by book 7. See more > bloglist date Blog posts We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding and adding articles to the wiki! | Wiki tutorial | Help pages If you're new to wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to the Song of Ice and Fire series to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse